


Retribution

by MissMangled



Series: That Time You Did the Robot [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: ;D, Biting, Consensual Sex, Don't Judge Me, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, NSFW, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Robots, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Teasing, but mostly you're just being a douche, i mean there is kind of a plot, reader has feminine parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMangled/pseuds/MissMangled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After you, a high-ranking Decepticon officer, save the Scavengers from the DJD, Fulcrum feels indebted to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retribution

The beating you had been dealt wasn't too severe, but all the same, it had your joints creaking and painful aches shooting up your struts. In the bridge, you had just finished up some reports, and were now relaxing into your large chair. It had been a long day. You just wanted to rest.

With your helm rested in your palm, you allowed your optics to close and engines to idle. Things were quiet for a while, and for the first time in a long time, you felt somewhat at peace.

And then there was a knock at the door.

You let out one long exvent, as the entryway parted to reveal Fulcrum. Of course. He lingered in the entrance, unsure of whether to come in; you had your back to him, and didn't sound too pleased.

“I advise you come in,” Your voice rang out, cool and collected and kind of hot, really, “Before I kick you out.”

He did as ordered, the K-class more nervous than before at the sharpness of your tone. Casting a tired glance over your shoulder plate, you spun the chair so you could face him. You crossed one slender leg over the other, interlocking your digits as you tilted your head.

“Is there something I can do for you?” You asked, an inquisitive edge to your words that made him squirm a little. You quirked an optic ridge, the dim lights overhead reflecting off your visor as you shifted in your seat.

When he didn't respond, instead averting his gaze to the floor, you let a low growl rumble through your chassis. You didn't have time for this.

Rising to your peds, you towered easily over him, and in an intimidatingly small number of steps, you had crossed the room to meet him. Your wings twitched with impatience.

“I-I just...” He vented deeply, his posture straightening so he could stand tall, though he still had to look up to meet your covered gaze, “...wanted to thank you. For what you did, ma'am.”

You frowned lightly at this; you didn't want thanks, you didn't want him to be grateful that you did your job.

“And.. and I'm sorry that you–”

Before he could finish or even shutter his optics, he found himself backed against the wall.

Most of all, you didn't want apologies.

Servos slamming into the metal on either side of his helm, the mech found himself extremely intimidated (and a bit turned on, if he was honest) by your sheer size, never mind the thunderous look on your face.

“Do not apologise to me.” You snarled viciously, your glare heavy with rage, “Do not thank me.”

Fulcrum stuttered out yet another apology, one which you were no doubt going to scold him for, but under that you heard the tell tale 'click' of his cooling fans as they were switched on. He trailed off as a smirk curled on your lips.

Experimentally, you shifted so you were pressed closer to him and ran your digits down the side of his face plate. The K-class tried to repress his shiver at your touch.

He failed, miserably.

Your sneer became wicked and he felt the breath hitch in his throat. As you traced down the seams of his frame with one servo, you began to nip and bite at the sensitive cables on his neck. He let out a string of quiet whimpers, which escalated in volume as your digits rubbed at his hip. His vents thundered as he fought to cool down his burning frame.

“Are you nervous?” You hissed against his throat, a feeling of satisfaction growing in your systems as you reduced Fulcrum to a hot mess. He nodded once, his own hands coming to grip at your shoulder armour.

Good.

Moving away from him, you gripped his chin and forced him to look up at you.

Your gentle smile did nothing to calm him down.

He didn't expect you to grind your hips roughly against his, and the faded yellow mech let out a loud moan. His grip on your shoulders tightened, and you brought your mouth to his.

Your kiss was intoxicating, and Fulcrum felt as though he'd downed a whole barrel of high-grade, his processor getting hazier the more prolonged the contact.

But all too soon, you pulled away, a silvery string of salivate the only thing to keep your mouths connected. You pushed yourself off the wall and broke the link, a tired sigh passing your throat, “Get back to your hab suite. You need to recharge.”

Though he was still recovering from the intimate touches and bruising kiss, Fulcrum was confused at your sudden change in attitude. You had been so confident, so ready, before, but now you just seemed weary.

“I.. wanted to talk to you about something, first...” He murmured, worrying his lower lip component with his denta.

You tipped your helm back in his direction, for you'd already began to turn away, optic ridge raised in question. The wings on your back jerked upwards, and he felt warm energon flush into his face plate.

Sucking in some fresh air, the K-class voiced his thoughts, “W-well, since you did save me and all, I feel.. like I owe you..”

His words faded out, but before you could even open your mouth, he cut in again;

“So I thought..! Maybe.. maybe I could give something back.. but _I'm_ all I have to give..”

You took a moment to ponder his proposal.

Deep down, you were pissed off that he even suggested it.

“You're seriously asking if I want to _frag_ you, as some kind of retribution for saving your aft?” You sneered icily, and Fulcrum felt his spark drop. Of course, it was a stupid idea.

Servos on your hip plates, you swung back to face him, “Why not.”

He had to reset his audio sensors, to make sure he heard you correctly.

The coy grin on your face plate was enough to convince him that he had.

 

You had moved so quickly in that next moment, you were right by him again before he knew it. Grasping his helm between your hands, you dragged him into another feverish kiss. It hardly occurred to him that you'd slammed on the door's emergency override, essentially locking it from the inside. For the second time in the last five minutes, his mind went blank, and he melted against you, arms wrapped around your neck to hold himself up. Your own clamped on his narrow waist as you forced him back against the cool metal wall. This kiss was as harsh and desperate as the first, and your nose bumped his gently as you became entirely dominant over the situation.

You had done this before, it became increasingly obvious.

You knew what you were doing.

And your touches were driving Fulcrum crazy.

Your talented hands brushed softly down his thighs, sharp fingers eliciting a long whine from the mech, though it was muffled by your mouth. One of your servos slipped between his legs, and you rubbed at the sensitive armour on his inner thighs. Even from there, you could feel the heat that emanated from his interfacing panel. With your other hand, you hitched his leg up around your waist. Now that his limbs were a little more spread, you were granted easier access to his array. Ghosting the tips of your digits over his panel, you broke the kiss as he released a loud groan. The K-class mech warmed with embarrassment at the noise, biting his glossa as another threatened to escape.

You dipped down to pepper his neck and throat with light feathery kisses, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

A gentle nip under his jaw had his already rapid venting increase in speed.

“Y-yeah...” He murmured, static and pleasure evident in his tone.

Oh, he was definitely sure.

You took a step away from the wall, and Fulcrum held onto you tightly, digits digging painfully into your armour. With a low growl in your chassis, you lowered him to the ground.

Now straddling his small waist, you grinned down at him; not maliciously or anything (though there was a hint of wickedness in on your lips), but more of a kind sort of smile.

Rolling your pelvis back, your interface patch brushed against his, hot friction building between them. The room itself, despite its size, seemed to get warmer the more your ministrations continued. By now, your own fans had been kicked into high gear.

You lifted yourself up, and with a 'shik', the smaller mech's panel moved to reveal his spike to you. Orange biolights ran its length, pulsing in time with his spark; which he thought was going to burst out of his chassis, if he was honest. He was so anxious to please you.

Swooping down, you caught him once again in a rough kiss that left his mouth swollen and yearning for more. You exposed your valve, which was slick with lubricant, and positioned yourself above his spike.

Slowly, oh so slowly, you sunk your hips down onto him.

The moan that left him was enough to fluster you a little.

Fulcrum couldn't help himself though, and another string of pleasured noises escaped his throat. At least he had stopped chattering away: he'd done so earlier on the way back to your ship, and it had driven you up the wall.

Once he had fully entered you, you sat for a moment, just listening to his cute little gasps as you adjusted to the sensation.

He was inexperienced, obviously, and you kind of wondered if you were his first.

When he noticed you weren't going to move, he cracked a yellow optic open, chest heaving rapidly.

You smirked a little.

And then you rolled your hips once.

Arching his back, Fulcrum grabbed at your waist, but you remained still.

When you did it again, he very nearly cried out; the only thing that really stopped him was the idea that his friends might have been able to hear.

“Say my name.” You ordered seductively, crossing your arms with a scrap-eating grin.

The mech did, and it was like music to your audio receptors, “[N-Name]..!”

With a triumphant snicker, you raised yourself up, severely enjoying the sounds he made. Again, you paused in your movements; his protests were vocal this time, and he bucked his hips up to meet yours. Deciding that your teasing had gone on long enough, you finally gave him what he now desired.

You rocked your hips, and it didn't take long for the pair of you to find a steady rhythm. Tension began to build up between your thighs.

A groan worked its way out of your vocal processor, accompanied by a dozen of his own, along with the occasional guttural call of your name.

It really turned you on to hear him say it like that.

All too soon, you felt him reach his limit, digits gripping sorely into your waist.

With one last cry, Fulcrum overloaded into you.

It was moments later that you reached your own end. As you rode out your respective overloads together, you pulled him up so he was sitting flush against you. Some of the fluids escaped your valve, silvery in the light as they came to puddle on his lap and drip onto the floor.

Your lips found his, and you kissed him for much longer than you kept moving.

As you stilled with him inside you, you sighed contentedly against his mouth, the contact soft now.

Never in your entire lifetime had you expected to frag a convicted coward in the bridge of your own ship. You also never anticipated you'd enjoy it as much as you did.

But damn, Fulcrum was just too cute for his own good.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I've ever written something like this, I'm so sorry it's terrible. I literally have no idea what I'm doing. Even so, I hope all you sinners enjoyed! Haha h a :,)  
> Also I'm really sorry, sweet lil Fulcrum is probably so OOC..


End file.
